


Gigolas Week

by orphan_account



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Fangorn Forest, First Kiss, Flowers, Gigolas Week, Harry Potter AU, Helm's Deep, M/M, Meeting the Family, Trust, Weddings, although it isn't quite clear, and some overcoming age-old prejudices, gimli does love Legolas, gloin is not happy, just pointless fluff, not happy at all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-16
Updated: 2014-03-05
Packaged: 2018-01-12 17:21:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1193406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Done for Gigolas week on tumblr, and posted here for your entertainment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Day 1: First Times

The dwarf didn’t trust him, Legolas knew it. And he was fine with it, he really was. The mistrust between their races had endured over several generations (well, in the case of the dwarves at least; in the case of the elves not so many). There was no reason why they should lay off the prejudices of hundreds of years.

But even though he tried to deny it, Legolas did feel a little hurt whenever Gimli threw him a suspicious glance, whenever he refused his help with a grim shake of his shaggy head.

Gimli didn’t sleep during Legolas’ watches, not really. Of course, Legolas didn’t sleep with Gimli watching over him either, but that was besides the point. Fact was that whenever something happened, a spooked animal running past, a twig cracking somewhere, any suspicious noise the dwarf’s miserable hearing could pick up, Gimli would be on his feet wielding his axe almost before Legolas had notched an arrow. It was like a dagger in his heart, how the dwarf obviously doubted Legolas’ abilities to keep the Fellowship safe. Yes, the Fellowship, that was it. It wasn’t at all like Legolas wanted Gimli to feel safe under his watch.

After the Caradhras and the mines, the suspicious glances grew fewer and fewer, as Legolas noted with a certain pride and, to tell the truth, no small amount of joy. Gimli would even talk to him in the evenings as they sat by the fire together, eating dinner (Yes, Legolas may have blushed furiously upon discovering that Gimli was in fact the ‘goblin mutant’ he had commented upon so many years ago, and Gimli may have asked him what was wrong with such a sweetly concerned look that Legolas had difficulty swallowing his food, but that was truly irrelevant). But during the nights, Gimli would still sleep lightly, not trusting the elf to keep watch. Legolas knew that he wasn’t usually such a light sleeper; he had been watching him sleep sometimes during Gandalf’s watch, or Aragorn’s, though he would never admit it.

Then came Boromir’s death, and the hunt to free Merry and Pippin from the clutches of the orcs. They slept as little as possible, Legolas keeping watch while dwarf and human slept. Elves didn’t need sleep, it was a luxury they took advantage of when they could afford it (or wanted to; Legolas had quite often kept celebrating with his friends instead of sleeping as his father had asked him to). Gimli and Aragorn, however, Legolas noticed with concern, did need their sleep. He was astounded by the speed with which Gimli fell asleep, dreaming almost before his head hit the ground.

It actually took a small while and a howl from a distant wolf (or warg?) for Legolas to notice it; Gimli still hadn’t awoken. The dwarf was sleeping soundly, face smushed into his helmet uncomfortably. And if Legolas pushed aside a few strands of wiry hair as he took off the poor dwarf’s helmet, that wasn’t of anybody’s concern except his own.


	2. Day 2: Helm's Deep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 2: The Joy After Battle, when Legolas secretly only cares about the fact that Gimli is alive, Gimli notices and decides to take the initiative.

When Legolas found Gimli, it was only with difficulty he could prevent himself from rushing up to the dwarf and pressing him tightly against his chest. (Well, no; actually he wanted to kiss him breathless, pouring all his love and relief into the kisses, but that was so impossible he preferred not to think about it)

“Final Count,” he declared, hoping he didn’t sound as desperate as he felt. “Forty-two.” He stroked along his bow to keep his hands occupied, knowing full well that he would reach out for Gimli and smash their lips together if he didn’t.

The dwarf gave him a small, triumphant smile. “That’s not bad for a pointy-eared elvish princeling.” Legolas frowned. He had hoped they were past those petty prejudices. It was only when Gimli continued that Legolas decided he had meant it teasingly. “I myself am sitting pretty on forty-three.” (And Legolas would be blasted if that satisfied expression didn’t give him more joy than any victory could)

Legolas fought down a smile himself, choosing to distract from his more-than-soppy expression by sending an arrow into the orc’s body, proclaiming: “Forty-three.”

“He was twitching.” Legolas defended himself, still fighting down his desire to kiss the adorably spluttering dwarf before him. “He was twitching because I’ve got my a…” Gimli was cut off by Legolas pulling him up from the ground and enveloping him in a bone-crushing hug, lifting him clean off the corpse-strewn ground. Gimli huffed and kicked for only a little while before returning the hug, patting Legolas on the shoulder consolingly. “There, there.” He murmured. “We’re all safe.”

Legolas nodded, his face buried in Gimli’s surprisingly soft hair. “I know.” He whispered, putting Gimli down gently. The dwarf didn’t let his shoulders go, instead pulling him back down when the elf made to rise. “Legolas…” his voice was hoarse, tears glittering in his eyes. Legolas didn’t need Gimli to say anymore. He leaned forward and their lips met. The rush of feelings was too much for Legolas to comprehend at that one moment, but one thing he was sure of: It was perfect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haha, I've never kissed anyone before so I kept the kiss description to a bare minimum.


	3. Day 3: Fangorn Forest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just fluff. Basically.  
> Sorry, I forgot to update this, but I'll catch up. A chapter a day and that stuff.

Legolas was lying on his back underneath the trees at the outskirts of Fangorn forest when Gimli approached. The elf had closed his eyes to better take in the beautiful, ancient forest all around him, the whispers passed from leaf to leaf, from tree to tree. It was an old forest indeed, and Legolas would be lying if it didn’t instill longing in him, longing for his home of swaying trees and rustling leaves.

  
“Hello, Gimli.” He smiled, without opening his eyes. The dwarf, easy to place due to his heavy footsteps and gently clinking armor, sat down next to where Legolas was sprawled in a patch of moss.  
“What are you afraid of, hmm?” Legolas reached out a hand to gently stroke along Gimli’s. “You can put down your axe. Gi nathlam hi,Gimli.”

  
Gimli didn’t bother asking for a translation anymore, he could feel the warmth in Legolas’ words anyway. He sat in silence awhile next to his love, still shooting suspicious glances into the depths of the wood.

  
“Can’t you hear the tree’s whispering?” Legolas’ voice was soft, reverential, and Gimli felt a stab of jealousy when he realized that Legolas usually only used that tone of voice on him. A moment later he felt quite silly; was he honestly going to be jealous of some trees? (But then again, this was an elf, and though Gimli loved Legolas, one could never tell with elves)

  
Dismissing that ridiculous notion, Gimli did Legolas the favour, listening as hard as he could. “No.” he decided, after several long moments of thought. Legolas sat up, frowning gently. “You can’t?”

  
“Nope.” Gimli shook his head, crossing his arms in denial (and Legolas certainly did not find that absolutely endearing). The elf stood, helping Gimli up before leading him over to a tall, gnarled tree quite near them. “There.” He took Gimli’s hand and placed it upon the trunk, his thinner hand over it. “Close your eyes.”

  
Gimli obeyed wordlessly. “Can you feel it?” Legolas leaned down to whisper in his ear, placing his other hand on Gimli’s hip. “Can you feel the tree’s heart? It’s beating, Gimli. Can’t you feel the pulsing life?”

  
For a long time, they stood there together, hands on the tree, Legolas’ chin on Gimli’s shoulder. “I can’t feel it.” Gimli finally sighed, turning to Legolas. “We dwarves are made of rock, ghivashel. We can’t hear the hearts of trees. But,” he placed a large hand on Legolas’ chest, above his heart. “I can feel yours. And that is enough for me.”


	4. Day 4: Meeting the Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I think this is the silliest one. It was definitely one of the most fun to do.

Gloin didn’t even notice Legolas, for which the elf was obviously glad, preferring instead to wrap his son in a bone-crushing hug. Only when Gimli was released did he move to stand beside his love. “Adad, Legolas has been a good friend to me on the past journey, and has proved his bravery and skill many times on the battle-field.”

Gloin frowned at the Prince of Mirkwood, and though his hair was graying Legolas had no doubts that he could easily throw the elf from the very top of the mountain. Gimli continued, unperturbed by the venomous looks Gloin sent in Legolas’ direction. “We have decided that we would like to pledge our hearts to one another.”

Legolas had expected Gimli’s father to be surprised, angry, disgusted. Gimli had expected his father to give him a long lecture on honor and his duty to his family. But Gloin’s face was completely empty as he stared at Gimli wordlessly. The old dwarf stood motionless, not even blinking, and Gimli carefully took Legolas’ hand in his, squeezing it. The motion seemed to shake Gloin from his trance. Without a word Gimli’s father left the room, closing the door behind him in a surprisingly calm manner. 

Legolas raised his brow. “What was that all…?” before he could complete his question, rhythmic thumps reached them from the next room. If possible, Legolas’ brows rose even higher.

“He’s banging his head against the wall.” Gimli supplied helpfully. 

“Oh.”

There was a long silence as the two of them just stared at the door Gloin had left through. “He’ll get over it.” Gimli finally said, sounding quite guilty. 

“What, like father will get over it?” Legolas sounded quite stunned, and Gimli hissed softly when he remembered how they had left Thranduil stock drunk in a puddle of wine (Legolas had insisted it to be best they left him alone for a while). 

“We’re causing quite a scandal.”

“Wittily observed, meleth-nin.”


	5. Day 5: The Undying Lands

„So, this is our ship?“ Gimli’s hand drifted along the polished wood.

Legolas inclined his head. “ It is, meleth e-gûr nîn.”

Gimli gulped, knuckles white as he gripped the railing tightly.“It seems a bit flimsy, does it not?”

Legolas smiled. “It shall carry us safely to the Grey Havens, my love. Do not worry.”

“I’m not worrying.” Gimli insisted gruffly. “I have no fear.”

He turned around to take Legolas’ hands in his. “Not when I’m with you.”

Legolas smiled at his love fondly, stroking his knuckles along the dwarf’s ruddy cheeks. Gimli had aged, the lines around his eyes deepening, red hair shot through with grey strands. For Legolas, though, he was handsome as ever, beautiful and proud.

“Then you shall never have to fear anything again.” He whispered.

Gimli nodded and cleared his throat. “And you say we will see the Lady Galadriel again? And Frodo? And Gandalf?”

“We shall see all of them again.” Legolas gave Gimli a soft kiss. “And we shall be together for eternity.” Gimli chuckled. “I can live with that.”

“So can I.” Legolas led him over to the ramp and smiled when Gimli tightened his grip on the elf’s hands. He was scared after all.

“Dwarves are not meant for water.” Legolas smiled warmly.

“Aye.” Gimli replied gruffly. “But for you I can sail away on this flimsy… boat.” He spat the word out with distaste, and Legolas chuckled as he led his love to the front of the boat. Gimli didn’t release the other’s hands once.

“You shall see, Gimli: It is worth it.”

“Anything is worth it if the benefits include you by my side.”


	6. Day 6: Hair/Braiding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I decided to write their wedding because I like stuff like that.

After months and months of arguing, debating, organising, planning and head-bashing, months of their fathers screaming at each other, of drinking together to just forget all this bothersome wedding ceremony they still weren’t even close to being wed.

“It isn’t like we need it anyhow.” Gimli grumbled one night after a particularly exhausting day (their fathers hadn’t been able to decide where to do it).

Legolas nodded glumly. “True. But imagine how smug our fathers would be if we break it off now.”

Gimli huffed. “We’ll pull it through.” He decided. “Most certainly.”

Legolas kissed the top of Gimli’s head. “We’ve got each other, am I right?”

 

Sometimes both of them felt like giving up anyway, only finding solace in each other’s arms. The dwarves and elves were treating it like another war, every step had to be planned, argued over, changed a million times before the royalty of both Erebor and Mirkwood were happy.

One night Gimli and Legolas came back to Thranduil’s palace from a midnight walk to find both their father’s snoring at a tankard-filled table. Legolas chuckled at the sight.

“Looks like they’ve found some common ground.” The elf remarked.

 

And then finally, the day was there. They were celebrating in Dale, by common consent, the ceremony to be conducted by both elves and dwarves, in a wild mixture of different customs.

They woke up to the late spring sun shining on their faces. They had slept outside, as elvish tradition dictated. Gimli braided Legolas’ white-blond hair in the traditional dwarvish style, the two of them trading kisses and tender hugs as Gimli’ deft fingers worked.

Afterwards, it was Legolas’ turn. He pulled Gimli’s hair back in Legolas’ usual hairstyle before weaving in forget-me-nots, honeysuckle and violets, explaining the meaning of the flowers to Gimli in the soft lilting voice the dwarf could listen to for ages.

When they had been clothed in the ceremonial robes by their unusually silent fathers, they made readied themselves to leave the pavilion, to come before the dwarves and elves of Mirkwood and Erebor.

“Ready?” Gimli’s heart was rabbitting in his chest as he looked up in Legolas’ gleaming blue eyes. “No.” the elf replied, slightly breathless. “Let’s do this.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In the language of flowers, forget-me-nots mean true love, honeysuckle mean bonds of love and violets are faithful love. I think they're wedding flowers. :)


	7. Day 7: Alternate Universe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry Potter AU because I can.  
> I do think Legolas would be Hufflepuff. He fits in all of them, but look at what a good friend he is to Gimli and Aragorn and you'll know why I chose Hufflepuff.  
> Also, as a Durin lover, I just HAD to add Kili.

When the sorting hat shouted ‘Hufflepuff‘, Legolas Greenleaf couldn’t believe it at first. His family had always been Slytherins, with the occasional Ravenclaw thrown in. His father would be appalled. Had he had any brothers, his father would have probably disowned him. As it was, Legolas would most likely have to spend the winter and Easter holidays in school to let him get over the scandal.

  
The only thing that could have cheered him up a little bit were if Tauriel Silvan, the by far most sensible girl in the school (and the only one who didn’t blush every time they saw him) were put in Slytherin, or maybe Ravenclaw. But no, she had to be sorted into Gryffindor. His father would never let him see her again.

  
Legolas felt a stab of envy when a dark-haired Gryffindor (Kili Durin, his mind usefully supplied) helped her sit down at the Gryffindor table. He wasn’t ready to share her yet, especially not with that despicable Durin.

  
Instead of watching Tauriel smile and laugh with that ugly creature, Legolas focused on the Sorting again. A horribly attractive boy was stepping forward, with wiry red hair and slight shadows where his beard would come in early (Legolas had no idea why he found that cute, but he did).

  
Legolas leaned his chin on his hand happily, staring at the boy (Gimli, Professor Gandalf announced) as his head practically vanished under the large hat. Gimli was quite small and very stocky, which Legolas found rather adorable all of a sudden.

  
The hat didn’t have to consider long. Legolas felt his heart drop when it roared out ‘GRYFFINDOR!’

  
Although the entirety of Gryffindor was probably applauding at this, frankly, rather brilliant addition to their ranks, the hall seemed deathly quiet. Legolas stared down at the table, gulping.

  
His father would not be pleased.

  
But at least he now had another reason to be near Tauriel and the other Gryffindors.


End file.
